Convencionalismos
by Estelmagika
Summary: Remus era consciente de su papel en el juego y no quería, ni remotamente, confundirlo con el de un príncipe, aunque su princesa rosa se empeñara en hacerle creer lo contrario.Lo que quizás no sabía era que su princesa rosa no buscaba un príncipe convencio


**Disclaimer:** personajes pertenecientes a J. K. Rowling, y a la Warner que mutiló tan bella historia.

Le dedico este fic a cinco personas muy especiales que me hicieron tormentosa esta semana y gracias a ellas nació la amargura que me inspiró para escribirlo. Para ustedes, esta historia de la pareja mas triste y bonita. Triste y bonita como nuestra amistad, que ya no sé adonde va a terminar. También a Juli M., amiga a pesar de los cambios, que sabe aceptar a la "nueva Paula" (como me han llamado) y no se lo echa en cara. A Karen, que me ayudó a superar el mal rato. ¡Las quiero, nenas!

**.:Convencionalismos:.**

Tonks repasó por enésima vez todos los detalles del lugar donde se encontraban. Sábanas blancas, paredes de piedra y gruesas cortinas que ocultaban un cielo estrellado. Por allí una mesita con varias pociones, un florero sin agua cerca de ella, un par de cuadros... El fuego estaba encendido, sin embargo, sentía frío. La habitación lo era todo, menos fría y Tonks lo sabía con certeza, pues había estado allí un millón de veces en sus tiempos de estudiante. Sí, la enfermería de Hogwarts siempre había sido un lugar cálido. Pero Tonks sentía frío. Sentía frío aunque fuera junio. Sentía frío aunque las llamas cumplieran con su labor. Sentía frío aunque los ojos color miel que en ese momento perforaban su nuca estuvieran ardiendo de angustia y pasión. Se concentró en el alegre bailoteo de las llamas, como si de aquella manera fueran a infundirle mas calor, pese a que sabía con certeza que era un fuego muy distinto el que combatía el frío del corazón.

Remus seguía mirándola. Era increíble cuanto había cambiado en tan pocos meses. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que los cabellos que en ese momento lo cautivaban fueran color rosa y no tan mustios. Que los ojos en los cuales se reflejaban las llamas tuvieran otra chispa, además de la del fuego. Remus Lupin deseó muchas cosas en ese momento, pero la historia seguía siendo la misma y sabía que era imposible cambiarla sólo deseando. Pero ¿cómo cambiarla si uno de los personajes estaba tan obstinado?

Tonks también consideraba que en su historia había un personaje obstinado, cruel y endemoniadamente obstinado. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió de esa historia. No podía ni quería hacerlo, ella había decidido escribirla, aceptando todos los conflictos que acarreaba la enredada relación de sus dos personajes. Aceptando también por completo a uno de sus protagonistas. Ahora sólo faltaba que ese protagonista aprendiera a aceptar sin usar la cabeza, para poder cerrar ese libro con un final feliz. Pero sus personajes insistían en rebelarse. Quizás Remus Lupin no creía en cuentos de hadas.

Remus si creía en cuentos de hadas. De hecho, era un infinito conocedor de todo lo que los finales felices implicaban. En el cuento que él conocía -y vivía- había una princesa, una princesa maravillosa, pero confundida. Remus sabía que los cuentos de hadas no son tales sin princesas. Lo que necesitaba su princesa era un príncipe, un príncipe joven, rico y humano que la rescatara de las garras de la bestia con la que se había cruzado, porque solo así el final podía ser completamente feliz. Remus era consciente de su papel en el juego y no quería, ni remotamente, confundirlo con el de un príncipe, aunque su princesa rosa se empeñara en hacerle creer lo contrario.

Lo que quizás no sabía era que su princesa rosa no buscaba un príncipe convencional. Tonks se había empeñado toda su vida en no ser una princesa convencional y solo le faltaba algo para lograrlo: un príncipe no convencional. Y lo había encontrado ¡vaya que sí! y precisamente se encontraba detrás de ella. Sintió unos impulsos terribles de voltear y verlo una vez más, aunque sabía que él, pese a que ahora la miraba fijamente, desviaría sus ojos y la situación se tornaría entonces demasiado incómoda. Era consciente de todo esto, pero el deseo era muy grande y, antes que lo notara, sus ojos ya lo estaban buscando por cuenta propia. Al fin dio con él y sintió que una inmensa calidez reemplazaba al frío que sentía hasta el momento. Se sorprendió de la profundidad que habían alcanzado sus sentimientos por aquel hombre viejo, pobre y peligroso, como él mismo se definía, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención fue que él no evitara su mirada. Es más, daba la impresión de que esperaba que se volteara. La miraba con expresión triste, como disculpándose o resignándose. ¡Argh! Tonks sintió deseos de matarlo ¿disculparse de qué? ¿de haberla enamorado hasta tal punto que había perdido su metamorfomagia y su patronus? ¿Resignarse a qué? ¡Tonks sólo quería que se resignara ante sus sentimientos y pudieran estar juntos de una vez!

-¡No me mires así! –le espetó, como si el hombre hubiera leído sus pensamientos y entendido porqué lo decía.

-Lo siento –murmuró Remus, aunque efectivamente no entendía la reacción.

-¡No te disculpes! ¡Estoy cansada de que te disculpes! ¡No has hecho nada malo! –exclamó.

-De... de acuerdo –tartamudeó Remus, aún sorprendido.

Tonks bufó sonoramente, haciendo que el matrimonio Weasley y Fleur, que dormían junto a la cama Bill, se agitaran un poco.

-Me estoy cansando de esto – dijo Tonks, caminando frenética por la habitación.

-Yo también –corroboró Remus.

-Es decir, soy joven –declaró Tonks, sin dar muestras de haber oído al hombre- puedo tener a quien quiera y me ha tocado la desgracia de enamorarme del hombre mas testarudo del mundo.

-Testarudo no, Tonks, racional –dijo Remus, poniéndose de pie.

-Racional no, Remus, estúpido te define mejor –le espetó la muchacha.

-¿Estúpido yo? Yo no me he enamorado de un licántropo pobre una década mayor –respondió él.

-¿Así que la estúpida soy yo? Sabes, creo que tienes razón, pero no precisamente por enamorarme de todo eso que dijiste, sino de una persona que no quiere mas que jugar conmigo –Tonks sabía que todo en esa declaración era mentira, pero le pareció lo más hiriente que podía decir para contraatacar.

-¡No quiero jugar contigo, jamás lo haría! –se defendió el hombre.

-¿No juegas conmigo? Me dices que me quieres, pero no quieres estar conmigo –dijo Tonks- ¡Dime que no me quieres de una vez!

-¡Te amo! –le gritó el hombre en la cara.

-Pues tienes una manera algo peculiar de demostrarlo –dijo Tonks, fríamente- Yo lo veo como tortura psicológica.

-¡Demonios! –exclamó Remus- ¿es que no puedes entender que intento protegerte?

-¿Protegerme de qué? –preguntó la chica. Ya no estaba enfadada, sino que lo miraba reflejando impotencia y su voz no era mas que un susurro desencantado- ¿de contagiarme tu miedo y tu estupidez?

Remus la miró una vez más. La había mirado tantas veces que ya sabía su rostro de memoria. También había logrado conocerla a la perfección, sus gestos, sus reacciones, pero no había aprendido a defenderse de ella. Bastaron esas palabras y su mirada expectante para darse cuenta de que lo había desarmado por completo. Remus vaciló y Tonks esbozó una sonrisa. Remus sabía lo que pensaba en ese momento: "ya te tengo". Se acercó y sin rodeos lo besó. "Esto es un golpe bajo", pensó Remus, mientras le correspondía. Ya no le quedaban armas de defensa y la chica había derrumbado, con sus labios, todas sus murallas.

-No podemos... –susurró cuando se separaron. No obstante, la mirada de Tonks seguía siendo de triunfo. Remus la entendió. Supo que de nada servirían las cavilaciones porque ya se había entregado. La tomó por la cintura y la besó, con mas deseo.

Se dieron cuenta de que en tiempos tan difíciles como los que vivían lo mejor que podían hacer era inventarse a la fuerza finales felices, aunque a Remus le incomodara el traje de príncipe y Tonks tropezara con el vestido de princesa. Quizás, como pensó Remus después, ellos jamás habían estado destinados a ser un príncipe y una princesa de cuento, pero de algo estuvo completamente seguro: "vivieron felices por siempre". Ninguno encontró mejor final para esa historia.

FIN

Bueno, es uno de esos fics que nacen de la amargura... ¡Ojalá yo pudiera ser feliz por siempre! Andaba con ganas de hacer un Remus/ Tonks desde hace rato, no hay muchos sobre esta pareja y la verdad es que da para explotarla mucho. Este me salió muy tradicional y excesivamente corto, pero no fue mas que un desahogo de una semana algo gris. Prometo publicar pronto uno mas largo y mejor hecho, solo necesitaría alguna sugerencia para que sirva como disparador... ¿alguna idea?

Normalmente pediría reviews, pero no me animo porque sé que esto no vale gran cosa. Igual, si alguien quiere, sólo denle a la tecla "Go" ¡les estaré muy agradecida!

Besitos

Estel


End file.
